super_jat_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
UEFA Euro 2016 statistics
Scoring ;Overview *Total number of goals scored: 91 *Average goals per match: 2.17 *Total number of hat-tricks: 1''' **Márcio Vieira for Andorra against Republic of Ireland *Total number of penalty kicks awarded: '''10 *Total number of penalty kicks scored: 6''' **Bogdan Stancu for Romania against France and Switzerland **Tomáš Necid for the Czech Republic against Croatia **Márcio Vieira for Andorra against Republic of Ireland **Gylfi Sigurðsson for Iceland against Hungary **Ildefons Lima for Andorra against Sweden **Graziano Pelle for Italy against France *Total number of penalty kicks missed: '''4 **Cristiano Ronaldo for Portugal against Austria **Sergio Ramos for Spain against Croatia **Aleksandar Dragovic for Austria against Iceland **Mesut Ozil for Germany against Slovakia *Penalty kick success rate: 60% *Own goals scored: 3''' **Ciaran Clark for Republic of Ireland against Sweden **Birkir Már Sævarsson for Iceland against Hungary **Gökhan Gönül for Turkey against Wales ;Timing *First goal of the tournament: Olivier Giroud for France against Romania *First and only hat-trick of the tournament: Marcio Vieira for Andorra against Republic of Ireland *Fastest goal in a match from kickoff: '''2nd minute **Graziano Pelle for Italy against France *Fastest goal in a match after coming on as a substitute: 1 minute **Ondrej Duda for Slovakia against Wales (introduced in the 60th minute) **Marc Vales for Andorra against Republic of Ireland (introduced in the 80th minute) *Latest goal in a match without extra time: 90+6th minute **Dimitri Payet for France against Albania **Niall McGinn for Northern Ireland against Ukraine *Latest winning goal in a match without extra time: 90+4th minute **Arnor Ingvi Traustason for Iceland against Austria *Latest winning goal in a match with extra time: 117th minute **'''Ricardo Quaresma for Portugal against Croatia *Shortest time difference between two goals scored by the same team in a match: '''2 minutes **James McClean and Shane Long for Ireland against Hungary ;Teams *Most goals scored by a team: 12 **Andorra *Fewest goals scored by a team: 1''' **Albania, Italy, Sweden, Austria *Most goals conceded by a team: '''8 **Republic of Ireland *Fewest goals conceded by a team: 0''' **Germany, Andorra *Best goal difference: '''+12 **Andorra *Worst goal difference: –4 **Russia, Sweden *Most goals scored in a match by both teams: 7''' **Andorra (7–0) Republic of Ireland *Most goals scored in a match by one team: '''7 **Andorra against the Republic of Ireland *Most goals scored in a match by the losing team: 1''' **Romania against France **Slovakia against Wales **Russia against Slovakia **Wales against England **Austria against Iceland **Spain against Croatia **Italy against France **Switzerland against Poland (Switzerland lost on penalties) *Biggest margin of victory: 7 goals''' **Andorra (7–0) Republic of Ireland *Most clean sheets achieved by a team: 4''' **Germany *Fewest clean sheets achieved by a team: '''0 **Belgium, Czech Republic, Iceland, Romania, Russia, Sweden *Most clean sheets given by an opposing team:' 2' **Albania, Austria, Turkey *Fewest clean sheets given by an opposing team: 0''' **Andorra, Iceland, Spain, Wales *Most consecutive clean sheets achieved by a team: '''4 **Germany *Most consecutive clean sheets given by an opposing team: 2''' **Albania, Austria, Turkey ;Individual *Most goals scored by an individual: '''3 goals **Gareth Bale **Antoine Griezmann **Alvaro Morata **Marcio Vieira *Most assists given by an individual:' 4 assists' **Josep Ayala *Most goals and assists produced by an individual: 5''' **Josep Ayala (1 goal, 4 assists) *Most clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: '''4 **Manuel Neuer *Fewest clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: 0''' **Igor Akinfeev, Volkan Babacan, Petr Čech, Thibaut Courtois, Hannes Þór Halldórsson, Andreas Isaksson, Darren Randolph, Ciprian Tătărușanu, Danny Ward *Most consecutive clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: '''4 **Manuel Neuer *Most goals scored by one player in a match: 3''' **Marcio Vieira for Andorra against Republic of Ireland *Oldest goal scorer: '''40 years and 79 days **Oscar Sonejee for Andorra against Italy *Youngest goal scorer: 20 years and 195 days **Andreu Matos for Andorra against Italy Attendance *Overall attendance: 1,907,139 *Average attendance per match: 45,408 *Highest attendance: 75,113 – France vs Romania *Lowest attendance: 28,840 '''– Russia vs Wales Wins and losses *Most wins: '''3 – Andorra *Fewest wins: 0''' – Austria, Belgium, Czech Republic, Northern Ireland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, Sweden *Most losses: '''2 – Albania, Belgium, Czech Republic, Northern Ireland, Romania, Russia, Turkey *Fewest losses: 0''' – Andorra, Croatia, England, France, Germany, Hungary, Iceland, Italy, Poland, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland *Most draws: '''3 – Portugal *Fewest draws: 0''' – Albania, Andorra, Italy, Spain, Turkey, Wales *Most points in the group stage: '''9 – France *Fewest points in the group stage: 0''' – Turkey Discipline '''Summary *Total number of yellow cards: 154 *Average yellow cards per match: 3.67 *Total number of red cards: 3''' *Average red cards per match: '''0.07 *First yellow card of the tournament: **Vlad Chiricheș for Romania against France *First red card of the tournament: **Lorik Cana for Albania against Switzerland *Fastest yellow card from kick off: 2nd minute **Sergio Ramos for Spain against Turkey *Fastest yellow card after coming on as a substitute: 1 minute **Ergys Kaçe for Albania against Switzerland (introduced in the 62nd minute) *Latest yellow card in a match without extra time: 90+4th minute **Alfreð Finnbogason for Iceland against Portugal **Breel Embolo for Switzerland against Romania **Jonny Evans for Northern Ireland against Ukraine **Elseid Hysaj for Albania against Romania *Fastest dismissal from kick off: 36th minute **Lorik Cana for Albania against Switzerland *Latest dismissal in a match without extra time: 66th minute **Aleksandar Dragović for Austria against Hungary *Shortest time difference between two yellow cards given to the same player: 13 minutes **Lorik Cana for Albania against Switzerland (booked in the 23rd minute and again in the 36th minute) *Most yellow cards (team): 10 **Albania, Romania *Most red cards (team): 1''' **Albania, Austria *Fewest yellow cards (team): '''0 **Andorra *Most yellow cards (player): 2''' **Lorik Cana, Aleksandar Dragović, Alfreð Finnbogason, Burim Kukeli *Most red cards (player): '''1 **Lorik Cana, Aleksandar Dragović *Most yellow cards (match): 7''' **Albania vs Switzerland *Most red cards (match): '''1 **Albania vs Switzerland, Austria vs Hungary *Fewest yellow cards (match): 0''' **Andorra vs. Republic of Ireland *Most cards in one match: '''8 **Albania vs Switzerland (7 yellow cards, 1 red card)